Question: $-2\dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-3\dfrac{1}{3}\right) = $
Solution: Let's start by converting the mixed numbers to fractions. $\phantom{=}-2\dfrac{1}{4} \div \left(-3\dfrac{1}{3}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{9}{4}\div\left(-\dfrac{10}{3}\right)$ $=-\dfrac{9}{4}\cdot\left(-\dfrac{3}{10}\right) ~~~~~~~\text{multiply by the reciprocal}$ $=\dfrac{27}{40}$